


Chastity's Loophole

by ANocturnalCow212



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Both of them are awkward goofs, Debater!Sansa, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Lingerie and Sex Toys involved, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sansa has a had a crush on Jon since childhood, TrackRunner!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANocturnalCow212/pseuds/ANocturnalCow212
Summary: Sansa has pledged to stay a virgin until she's married, but when she develops voyeuristic urges she hatches a plan to get Jon to help her out.





	Chastity's Loophole

Sansa couldn’t have been more grateful that the hour was up. She’d drawn a blank when it was her turn to cross-examine her opponent, and her rebuttals were all over the place. She may have been vice-captain of the debate team, but she had no interest in the pros and cons of offshore drilling today. Not when she had to come up with a strong case for another, potentially earth-shattering, not to mention embarrassing, argument.

“You okay?” Margaery asked as their teammates packed their bags and filtered out of the auditorium. “That was kind of sloppy up there.”

“Ugh, it’s that calculus test tomorrow,” Sansa said quickly. “And a European History test right after. I think I’m actually going to die.”

“But European History is like…your thing. You can recite that stuff in your sleep. Come on, we’ll stop by Dornish Velvet on the way home.”

Sansa suppressed a groan. Their clandestine but frequent trips to the Dornish Velvet was sort of what started this in the first place. It may have looked like your average trendy clothing outlet from its window display, but it had a section dedicated to naughty lingerie and sex toys at the back. Sansa didn’t buy much for fear of getting caught, but what she did buy, she loved to bits. Over the last year and a half, she’d set aside chunks of her cash allowance to buy herself a vibrator, a demi-cupped corset of turquoise satin that was trimmed with ivory lace, and (to Margaery’s and her own surprise) a pair of crotchless panties.    

Her acquisitions made masturbating fun and easy, but they also awakened an intense need to be seen in all her satin and laced glory. There was only one problem: Sansa had taken an oath to stay a virgin until she got married. Her parents had given her a promise ring to wear and everything. And now she was so horny, she was about to put her dignity on the line to find a way around it.

“Actually, I think I’m going to the library for a bit,” Sansa said. “It’ll be easier to practice problems without all the distractions at home.”

“Huh,” Margaery said, “Maybe I should be practicing with you.”

“Marge, when have we _ever_ actually studied during our joint study sessions?”

“Good point. I’ll walk you to the library,” Margaery said, heading for the exit at the front of the auditorium.

“No, no, I can walk you to the car.” Sansa tugged her towards the back exit.

Margaery raised a brow in amusement.

“What? I want to get a Twix bar from the vending machine.”

“Sure, you do.” Her lips pulled up in a sly grin.

The auditorium’s back exit opened out to the tented cafeteria. The track field, where the boys’ track team was in the process of warming up, lay just beyond it.

“Oh, what a coincidence! There’s Jon,” Margaery deadpanned. “Just good ol’ Jon Snow in his tight shorts with his perfect ass and jacked thighs.”

Sansa cheeks grew hot. “Margaery Tyrell, how do you get away with talking about your boyfriend’s best friend like that?”

“Robb’s the one who points it out! I just relay it to his love-struck sister.”

Sansa jabbed a note into the vending machine and smacked the button. “I just want my Twix bar. You know how I get when I’m hungry.”

Margaery snickered. “Oh, I know, all right. Well, I’m going to head home. You sure you’re all right taking the bus?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Margaery nudged her head towards the field. “Enjoy your snack.” 

Glowering, Sansa tore into her Twix bar. Once Margaery rounded the corner out to the parking lot, she shifted her attention to the track field. Jon had begun running laps. His dark curls were pulled up in a bun. The track team’s grey t-shirt was snug against his sinewy shoulders, back, and trim waist. The black shorts hugged his firm, round ass like a glove. He had on a promise ring of his own which gleamed under the afternoon sun’s harsh glare. His muscular legs barreled along the track, swift and light on the ground as a breeze over water. Gods, he really _was_ a snack.

 _Quit gawking!_ _This is no time for making moon eyes, Sansa Stark. You need to bring your A-game!_ Shoving the rest of her candy bar into her mouth, Sansa headed to the library and got to work at a computer.

In order for this to work, she needed to have an ironclad argument, and ironclad arguments needed evidence. She pulled up an article from Good Housekeeping and a medical profile on Vaginismus, and hit _PRINT._ Shielding the pages from the librarian’s prying eyes as she collected them from the cluster printer, Sansa stuck them in a folder, then went through her index cards to review and revise the order of her arguments.

Jon’s track meet lasted an hour, and he usually hung out at the cafeteria with his teammates for refreshments for a while after. Which meant catching the 6:05 bus home was her best shot at intercepting him.

_Gods, am I seriously doing this?_

Really, this was all Jon’s fault. Sansa had been crushing hard on him since she was nine. You’d have been hard pressed to find a prettier or gentler eleven-year-old boy in town. He lived three houses down from hers, and was over most evenings till dinner because his mom had to work overtime.

Lyanna Snow had Jon when she was only sixteen. She was never married. Nobody really cared about that, though. Nobody except Jon. Despite contraception being a thing, he decided to take the chastity oath when he turned fifteen. There was no way he was going to make the same mistake his parents made.

Thinking that following in his footsteps would earn her some clout with him, Sansa decided to take the oath two years later. He attended the party her parents threw her after she signed the oath and bought her a pair of earrings to congratulate her with, but that was about it. He started dating Ygritte soon after, and she continued being little else his best friend, Robb’s little sister.

And now she was horny.

Sansa pushed her gold ring into the base of her finger and twisted it till the skin around it turned red.

Jon was no prude, though. She’d once heard Ygritte telling Val she was headed to Jon’s that evening to fool around. When Val asked if ‘Mr. Holy McBroody’ was even into that kind of stuff, Ygritte had giggled. Apparently, he was okay with doing _some_ stuff, and was actually very good at it.

They’d been broken up for a while, so Sansa didn’t feel like a total sleaze for approaching him. She was, however, nervous she was going to mess this up.

***

The bus was already at the stop when Sansa walked over at 5:55. She picked a seat towards the middle so as not to seem too eager by sitting at the front, or too aloof by sitting way off at the back. Going over her index cards one last time, she slid them into her bag and entwined her fingers over the folder holding the printouts.

The digital clock over the driver flickered 6:01. _Maybe he’ll take a later bus._

As if summoned by her thoughts, Jon ran into view below, slapping the side of the bus victoriously. His hair was down and wet from a shower, and he’d changed into regular clothes. His gym bag tucked under one arm, he adjusted his backpack over the other shoulder as he climbed on. His grey eyes zeroed in on her immediately and his mouth turned up in that boyish smile that always made her heart melt.

_Shit._

“Hey. What are you doing here so late?”

“Uh…I-uh…Calculus.”

“Oh, you need any help? Can I sit here?” he asked, pointing at the seat next to her.

That’s right, Jon was a bit of math whiz. She could literally have named any other subject _._ “Yeah, go ahead.”

The bus rumbled to life. He shoved the gym bag under the seat, and cradled the backpack on his lap. “You have Aliser Thorne now, right? I had him freshman year. Terrible, terrible teacher. We lucked out with the textbook, though. There are a few helpful manuals in the library too. But if it’s a particular problem giving you trouble, I can always give it a go.”

His shoulder grazed against hers. The rainforest scent of his deodorant made her head swim.

“Nah, nothing like that,” Sansa said, eyes glued on her twiddling thumbs. “I just have a test tomorrow. And a European History test right after.”

“Oh…oh, okay. I mean I’m sure you’ve got the history test in the bag. And with the calculus, you’re good so long as you practice a few problems from every subsection.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They spent the rest of the 20-minute ride talking about Jon’s college applications. He’d narrowed his list down to eight schools and was in the process of outlining his supplementary essays. The conversation drove home the fact that he wouldn’t be in town for much longer. If Sansa really wanted what she did, it was now or never.

Her grip on the folder tightened to the point of crumpling it as the sign for Wolfswood Street came into view. Jon was up on his feet before the bus had even drawn to a halt. Shouldering her backpack, she stumbled to the front of the bus, almost slamming into him when the driver hit the brakes.

“Hey, can I ask you something,” she called after him as he got down.

“Sure.”

The bus door whooshed close. Sansa waited till it drove away and they were the only ones on the street.

Squaring her shoulders and flicking her hair off her shoulders with her free hand, she said, “As you know, last year I swore an oath of abstinence until marriage.”

The bottom half of Jon’s lips jutted out. “Oookay.”

“Well, it has recently come to my attention that prolonged abstinence can result in the development of psychological stigma against acts of a sexual nature, especially among young women.”

“Sansa, what—why are you telling me this?”

She held out the folder. “This contains a case study of a woman faced with circumstances almost identical to my own.” She shook the folder in the air until he took it. “When she eventually got married, she was unable to enjoy sexual intercourse because her inhibitions ran too deep. If you flip to the blue tab, you’ll see a detailed profile on the affliction she suffered from. Doctors call it Vaginismus and define it as an involuntary tightening of the vaginal muscles caused by emotional distress and a fear of sex.

“Now, as an educated and highly intelligent individual, you must be aware that women desire sex just as much as men do. As I’m no different than the average woman, I would like to ensure that my abstinence does not, in any way, affect my mental well-being, or hinder my ability to have sex someday. Therefore, to prevent developing this stigma, I propose an arrangement that is, by definition, umm…voyeuristic in nature, and will be requiring a trustworthy partner.”

Blinking furiously, Jon stumbled back a step. “I’m sorry, v-v-voyeur…”

“To elaborate, a voyeuristic encounter that would not violate either of our vows of abstinence would entail consensual disrobing, sensual touching of oneself and, if deemed appropriate, some touching of one other.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…Sansa, are you saying you want to…to hook up? With me?”

“If that’s how you wish to look at it.”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Jon finally managed, “But I thought you and Joffrey…or even that Hardying kid…”

Sansa’s mouth went dry. _How did she say that she only wanted him without confessing her true feelings?_ “As I mentioned earlier, this proposition requires a certain amount of discretion and trust. As someone who’s taken the oath, you understand there’s a limit to how far I’m willing to go. Joffrey and Harry would never understand, let alone respect those limits.”

Jon’s eyes darted around the neighborhood as if the right response was hiding out in one of the hedgerows. “Sansa, I…this is a lot. I mean you…you’re Robb’s sister…I don’t know, I can’t just…”

Heart plummeting to the pit of her stomach, Sansa mustered a nonchalant smile and waved him off. “I mean it’s no big deal. You know how I get when I read this sensationalized stuff. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just…”

She made to take the folder from him, but stopped herself. “It’s getting pretty late. I gotta go study for those tests tomorrow.”

“Sansa! Sansa, wait!”

Sansa sped down the street. “No, seriously, forget I said anything. I’ll see you at school. Bye!”

Breaking into a brisk jog, Sansa barged into the house, did up the front door’s locks and banged her forehead against the wood.

It was a good thing Jon was a gentleman. She didn’t know what she would’ve done if he told Robb.

***

Sansa stared at her dustbin, her calculus practice set long forgotten. From it, the torn fragments of her index cards stared up at her in mockery. This was easily the dumbest, most embarrassing thing she’d ever done. Forget strutting around in front of anyone in naughty lingerie, she never wanted to get herself off again.

 _This is what happens to dumbasses_. The danger of Vaginismus may have started as an excuse to get Jon to do stuff with her, but now it seemed almost certain she would get it. She was going to die sad and horny. _Uuuugh, Sansa, you’re such a dolt!_

A vibrating sound pulled her out of her self-pitying stupor. A picture of Jon brooding as he waited over a toaster for a Pop Tart flashed on her phone.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

She didn’t pick up. The vibrating ran its course and stopped. Everything went still. Then it started again. Reluctantly swiping the green button, Sansa raised the phone to her hot ears.

“Sansa?”

“Oh, Jon…hu—hi!”

“Hey, uh…I was just calling to see if you were okay.”

“Am I okay? Why wouldn’t I be okay? Are _you_ okay?”

“I mean…I guess. I read the articles in the folder.”  

“Gods, Jon, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that at the bus stop. You’re Robb’s best friend and it wasn’t right of me to put you in that position.”

“Sansa…” His voice grew huskier. “I’m _your_ friend too.”

Heart leaping into her throat, Sansa gulped. “I know that. Can we just pretend this evening never happened?”

A pause. Then a stuttering sigh on the other side. “Look, what happened to that woman in the article was awful. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, let alone my friend.”

“Jon, seriously, I’m going to be perfectly fine.”

“I want to help.”

Sansa’s eyes were ready to bulge out of their sockets. She looked about her empty room for someone to tell her she’d misheard. “Heh?”

“At the risk of sounding like a pervert, I would like to participate in your err…what did you call it? Voyeuristic encounter?”

“Jon.” She fought her constricting throat. “I really don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not. Better me than Joffrey or Harry, right?”

“Right. So, you’re not joking? We’re actually doing this.”

“Not a word to Robb, though.”

“Oh, yeah definitely not.”

They fell silent.

“So,” Jon chuckled nervously, “do you want to come over to my place or…”

“Oh umm…” Sansa frantically paced about the room. She hadn’t planned this far ahead. “We can do it at my place on Friday, I guess.”

Bursting into a fit of coughs, Jon croaked, “ _This_ Friday?”

Sansa drew a sharp breath. “Yeah, mom and dad are taking Bran and Rickon to White Harbor for the weekend. Arya has fencing practice and Robb will be out with Marge.”

“Okay. So, Friday.”

“Jon, you’re absolutely sure about this?”

“Yeah, always. Okay, I’ve got homework to finish. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Uh huh.”

Tapping _END CALL,_ Sansa clutched the phone to her chest. Dizzy from glee and embarrassment, she collapsed onto her bed and burrowed into her pillow.

***

Come 5 o’clock on Friday, Sansa was alone at home, scampering between her bedroom and the bathroom across the hall. She had pulled on a blue summer dress with tiny flower prints over her corset and crotchless panties. It clashed with her black, thigh-high nylon stockings, but it was the only dress she owned with buttons all the way down the front. The buttons were essential for her routine.

She drew the curtains of the bay window seat that faced her bed, and hid her vibrator under one of its cushions. Doing one last light check, she hurried across to the bathroom to check her hair and make-up for the eighth time. She almost lost her footing climbing down the stairs, and began tidying the family room to keep her hands from trembling. When the doorbell finally rang, she was ready to pass out.

Jon’s jaw unhinged when she opened the door. There was that fresh scent of deodorant that always catapulted Sansa into a different plane. His hair was damp and combed, and he had on a black and white striped t-shirt.

“Hi,” Sansa beamed, her chest heaving.

“Hey,” he replied, a slight tremor in his sultry voice. He held up a plastic bag. “I was going to get pizza but I didn’t know if we were going to eat before or after, so I just got ice cream.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Sansa giggled. _Dammit Sansa, get a grip!_ Taking the bag from him, she said, “Come on in.”

He trailed behind her as she deposited the container in the freezer.

“So when exactly does Arya get back?” His breath was hot against her neck.

Suppressing a full-body shudder, Sansa said, “She gets off at 7, but she’ll be getting dinner with Gendry afterwards.”

“So we have time.”

Knuckles trailed down Sansa’s arm. Her lips parted in shock, but she didn’t gasp. Instead, she turned around, smiled and took his hand in hers. “We have time.”

They had barely made it up the stairs, into her room when Jon leaned over to plant a kiss in her hair. Rigid from shock, Sansa allowed herself to be turned so he could kiss her on the forehead, then on the cheek bone, then on the corner of her lips. His thumbs stroked her cheeks and his eyes, now imploring and dark, bore down on her.

“Are you sure you want this, Sansa?”

The words didn’t come. She tilted her head ‘yes’ and leaned into his touch. His kiss was light and tentative and his hands cradled her head as though it was the most delicate and precious of artifacts. Sansa covered his palms with hers and drew away just enough to lock eyes with him.

“And you?”

A low growl escaped his throat as he buried his fingers in her hair. “Fuck yes.”

An explosion of joy burst through Sansa. She returned his hungry kisses, opened her mouth to his insistent tongue, and smiled at the sound of his moans. This was happening. This was _actually_ happening!

They were pressed flush against one another, their hands roaming over the other’s body. The back of Jon’s knees hit the bed, and he collapsed onto it, bringing her down with him. He began kissing down her neck to her collarbones, to the valley between her breasts. His hands slid down to her hips, bunching up handfuls of her dress, pulling its hem higher and higher.

“You’re really good at this,” she hummed, biting her bottom lip, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

Jon’s head fell back in a daze. His flattened palms slid around her hips to draw circles around her butt. “And you’re not half as scared as you made yourself sound.”

Grabbing hold of his hands, Sansa pinned them over his head, and pecked his lips. “I want to show you something.” She slid off of him and sauntered away to the door. “You should get undressed. I’ll give you a moment.”

Before she could see his lust morph into bemusement, Sansa bolted across the hall and shut herself in the bathroom. Straightening into her debater’s stance in front of the mirror, she gave her grinning reflection a hushed pep talk:

“All right, you weirdo, listen up. Jon Snow is into this. Holy shit, he’s actually into this! Okay, okay, you have to be confident. A confident weirdo brings Jon to the yard. An awkward weirdo gets nothing but his pity. Don’t be the awkward weirdo. Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s good.”  

Nerves masked as best as possible, Sansa headed back to the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. Jon sat at the bottom edge of her bed, his t-shirt balled in his hands. Ignoring the sudden dryness in her throat, Sansa said in an even, velvety voice, “You’re not fully undressed.”

“And you’re still fully dressed,” he said, tilting his chin up in defiance. “I mean if this is your idea of a prank—”

“NO!” _Confident weirdo. Be the confident weirdo._ “I mean…no, it’s not a prank. I just thought, it’d be nicer if I undressed in front of you. To get over my inhibitions and such.”

Tossing his t-shirt onto the floor, he leaned back on his hands. His head tilted in scrutiny of her. “Uh huh.”

Sansa undid the buttons of her dress. Taking long, pronounced strides across to the bay window, she pulled the front of the dress away and ran her fingers over the top of her turquoise corset. “I’ve been dying to show this to someone.” She pulled her arms free and let the fabric drop to her waist. “Do you like it?”

Jon could hardly tear his gaze away from her nipples peeking out from the lace trimming. “It’s very pretty,” he said hoarsely.

She undid the buttons to the very bottom, and let the dress fall to her feet.

“Old Gods and new,” Jon hissed.

She settled down in a compliant kneeling position on the bay window seat, and parted her knees just enough to give him a good view of the red hair between her legs. “Won’t you undress now, Jon.”

Jumping to attention, Jon kicked off his boots, unzipped his pants and yanked them off. Sansa drank in the sight of his perfectly sculpted body and his tented boxers. She reached under the cushion for her vibrator. Jon’s knees buckled at the sound of it rattling to life. Unconsciously rubbing his cock through his boxers, he watched in disbelieve as Sansa pressed the vibrator to her clit.

The fabric around the opening of her panties and the insides of her thighs were already slick with arousal. Her inner walls fluttered at the smallest of ministrations.

“Jon,” she sighed, her voice strained.

“Sansa, could you—”

Stabbed by a bolt of panic, Sansa switched the vibrator off. _I went_ t _oo weird. Too weird. Too weird._ _Too weird._ “Jon?”

“I want to try something.” Holding her gaze, Jon lay on his back and held his arms out. “Come here.”

Sansa stumbled off the bay window seat and climbed on top of his legs.

“Higher.”

They both hissed as his clothed dick brushed her wet pussy.

“Higher.”

She crawled over his chest.

“Higher.”

With her knees on either side of his head, he kneaded both her butt cheeks. “Perfect.”

Sansa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as he licked up her pussy and swirled circles around her clit.

“Gods, Jon, _aaaanh!í_ ”

She grabbed the headboard to keep from smothering him. His hot breaths and moans of approval reverberated through every fiber of her being. A thin film of sweat coated her skin. Every pore seemed to give out heat, yet there was still enough to stoke a fire in the pit of her stomach.

Jon’s hands squeezed harder. He suckled on her clit greedily, his tongue alternating between prods, strokes and swirls. Sansa’s breaths grew erratic, her pants more vocal and desperate. She thought she was going faint from want of air.

“ _Anh, anh, anh_ …”

Everything seized. A fit of tremors coursed through her. Followed by another, then another.

Jon’s hands stroked up and down her nylon-clad thighs, easing her back down from her high. He reverently kissed the inside of her legs before guiding her onto her back beside him.

“You’re very pretty when you’ve cum,” he said after a few minutes.

Sensing an impending fit of giggles, Sansa covered her mouth.

“It’s true,” Jon insisted, kissing her brow.

Threading her fingers through his curls, she pulled him down for another kiss. In the confusion of grunts, pants and moans that ensued, her free hand found its way to the waistband of his boxers. “Your turn.”

 “Mmkay,” he groaned, biting his bottom lip.

She rolled him onto his back and kissed a trail down his chest. Tugging his boxers off, she hovered over his erect cock, brushed her lips against its head and looked up at him through her lashes. “I’m going to need a few pointers.”

“Just…” Jon fisted the pillow and gulped. “Just don’t bite me, and we should be good.”

Shooting him a mischievous grin, Sansa took him in his mouth, sucked and released it with a _pop_.

“Fuck, like that.”

He was big. It was a good thing she’d sworn to stay a virgin, because there was no way that dick was fitting inside her. Barely a third of it fit in her mouth. The rest of his shaft, she attended to with her hands, spreading his precum and her spit along its length.

Jon’s eyes shut and his mouth hung slack. His hips writhed under her as her head continued bobbing up and down, and his leg muscles tensed on either side of her.

“ _Aagh_ , Sansa. Fuck, that’s so good. Just like that. Graze the underside a little with your teeth… _fuuck!_ ”

His moans spurred on Sansa’s own. His back arched off the bed, the thrusts of his hips became more restless. Releasing him with another _pop_ , Sansa blew cool air against the wet shaft. The heated gasp Jon utter in reply shot another bolt of heat through her body. “Come for me, Jon. Come in my mouth.”

“Maybe, it’d be better if I just—”

Sansa sheathed his dick in her mouth again, and stroked his length with greater fervor. His hips thrashed and his words jumbled together into incoherent grunts. Hot, tangy liquid spurted into her mouth. She simply clinched her nose, and sucked till it ceased. She’d yet to swallow the last of it when brushed his fingers against her hair.

Yielding to the direction of his soft tug, Sansa shuffled up and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Wow,” Jon huffed. His mouth pulled up in a small, blissed out smile and his eyes drooped from being thoroughly sated.

“Yeah.”

She bowed her head for another kiss, this time with tongue.

***

Jon ordered an extra-large pizza as Sansa changed into pajamas and stowed away her naughty lingerie and vibrator. The evening’s entertainment had left them starving; they practically inhaled the pizza while watching _Miss Congeniality_ , and had started on the ice cream Jon brought when Gendry dropped Arya home.

“Jon,” Arya said, tossing her sweaty fencing gear on the floor, “what’re you doing here?”

Good thing they’d had the foresight to use separate bowls. Sansa nonchalantly shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and sucked on the spoon.

“Eh, mom’s not going to be home till later. I figured I could use some company.”

Arya wrinkled her nose and pointed at the TV. “To watch _that_?”

“What? It’s a good movie! You know, Agent Gracie Hart reminds me a lot of you.”

She looked at Sansa, accusation in her eyes, and shook her head. “Whatever. I need to go shower.”

“How’s Gendry?” Sansa called after her teasingly.

“For the last time, he’s just another boy I’m friends with!” Her door slammed shut upstairs.

Snickering, Sansa and Jon went back to eating their ice cream.

“So,” Jon said, wiggling his hips up the couch towards Sansa, “do you think you’re cured?”

Sansa ducked her head to hide her blush. “I think I might be, I guess.”

“Because if you’re not, I’d be more than glad to help you out again.”

“Like next week?” Sansa squeaked.

“Yeah. Or maybe even tomorrow afternoon at my place.”


End file.
